pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason's Aipom
| ability = Pickup | location = In rotation | evolution = | evolve1 = | evolve2 = | original trainer = Silus | story debut = The Art of Catching a Pokémon! | movie debut = | type1 = #A8A878 | type2 = #A8A878 }} Jason's Aipom (マシューのエイパム, Ahatake no Eipam) is a shiny Aipom that Silus caught at the beginning of his journey. Unlike his other Pokémon, it doesn't like to stay inside a Pokéball. Silus later traded to Jason Reid in exchange for one of his Eevee. Jason later nicknamed it Aibō (あいぼう). Oddly enough, it knows the move Double Hit, but it has not evolved into an Ambipom. Synopsis Silus saved Aipom from a flock of wild Pidgey shortly after catching his Starly on Hora Route 1. Later, in Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle!, after Jason won his rematch with Silus, Aipom was traded to Silus for the latters Eie. Aipom appeared again in Three-on-Three! Jason and Silus, Together Again!. ''in the second round to battle against Silus' Raichu. It managed to defeat Raichu after a tough battle, however the round technically ended in a draw. Biology Aipom appear to be similar to purple monkeys, though since Silus's is shiny it has pink fur, with beige color on their faces, ear insides, belly, feet and tails. Their faces have round eyes and a constantly cheeky smile. Along their heads are large, oval-shaped ears and a cowlick. Silus's Aipom's arms are completely pink with no actual paws nor fingers present, while it do have visible feet instead. The most famous feature of this arboreal Pokémon is the three-fingered hand on the end of its tail. It uses its tail for many purposes, such as grappling onto tree branches, picking fruit and manipulating objects. It even uses its tail in most of its attacks. It uses its tail so much that its real arms aren't as dexterous as a result. Aipom are practical jokers by nature, stealing food and objects from passers-by simply to annoy them. Aipom enjoy the misfortune and annoyance of others; they can be badly-behaved and it is difficult to get them to keep still. Aipom also wrap their tails around branches as a precaution to not fall off in their sleep. Abilities and traits When the opponent uses a held berry or a held one-time use item, Pokémon with Pickup gain the used berry or item if they are not already holding an item. A Pokémon with Pickup can also gain an item thrown at it using Fling. Pickup also allows Silus to receive free items. After a battle, if Aipom is not already holding an item, it has a 10% chance of picking up an item. It can be retrieved through the normal means of taking a held item. Moves Moves Improvised *'Counter Shield:' Aipom is currently working on mastering the Counter Shield, a move Jason was exposed to in his re-match with Silus. Aipom uses Counter Shield releasing many blasts of Swift from it's tail and spinning, creating a spinning tornado of Swift stars to avoid attacks. *'Shadow Ace:' A combination between Aerial Ace and Shadow Ball. When performing this technique, Aipom flies at the opponent, flips in the air, then it becomes engulfed in streaks of white light- then it engulfs its body in the dark energy of Shadow Ball, causing the white light to turn black. Vanishing, it phases through the opponent, breaching their defenses before unleashing the Shadow Ball. The aura of Shadow Ball itself is what allows Aipom to move through the opponent- as Ghost and Normal are opposing types. *'Floating Swift:''' A variation of Swift where Aipom launches several stars of Swift into the air, forcing them to combine into several larger stars which just float, providing Aipom with platforms to stand on in the air, giving it the higher ground. They can also be destroyed by Aipom, exploding into several stars which rain down and cause damage. Synopsis * The Art of Catching a Pokémon! (first appearance) * Freesia Town: Gateway to the Hora Region * First Pokémon Contest and a new Rival! * Cousin To The Rescue: A New Face In Hora! * Jason and Silus! Six on Six Pokémon Battle! * Trouble at the Day Care! External Links Category:Pokemon Category:Normal-type Category:Traded Pokémon Category:Aipom